


As The End Draws Nigh...

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Filk, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-15
Updated: 2000-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Krycek ponders his relationship with Mulder.





	As The End Draws Nigh...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

As The End Draws Nigh... by Broken Angel

Author: Broken Angel  
Title: As The End Draws Nigh... (Poem)  
Feedback:   
Total Parts: 1  
Status: Complete  
Pairings: M/K  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Nope, no spoilers here!  
Summary: Poem. Krycek ponders his relationship with Mulder.  
Author Notes: Pleeeease send feedback!!!   
Warnings: If you don't like m/m interaction, go away.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Nope, no way. Unfortunately. They'd like it a lot more if they were.

* * *

As The End Draws Nigh...  
by Broken Angel

We are opposites -   
         a strangely dual mixture  
    of shadowed radiance.  
We are both fighters, you and I  
  the difference lies only  
         in our manner of attack.  
You are illuminated - a child of the lightning  
futilely making half-aimed strikes against the darkness  
  Screaming your half-understood truths  
    directly into the ears of the uncaring.  
                  You reveal  
  a willing recklessness to sacrifice.  
You are indeed the child  
         of the truth you have sought for so long.  
And I - I am hidden.  
   I am your secret counterpart, moving within the shadows  
  the darker instincts of your soul  
                           made manifest -   
                 made flesh -   
A realization of the deeds you dare not attempt.  
  I provide fuel for the fires of your hatred  
              for the fires of your determination.  
Secrets half-whispered to you  
           through lips that crave your taste  
will, eventually, become  
 the watch-fires that consume the darkness that is my refuge.  
And soon,  
   as the flames of revalation sweep inexorably towards me  
   I shall stand revealed  
        all parts of me, missing and scarred alike  
before your eyes.  
Will you then finally comprehend our similarity -   
   or will you look me in the eyes uncaring  
  as you pull the trigger...


End file.
